


Mew Mew Idols

by bloodykisses



Category: Mew Mew Power, Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: AU, Alternate Reality, F/F, F/M, Idol AU, Multi, Other, Tokyo Mew Mew - Freeform, mew mew power - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodykisses/pseuds/bloodykisses
Summary: An Alternate Reality where the Mew Mews are an idol group and The Aliens are a rival team that is attempting to dominate the idol industry. Ichigo Momomiya is the leader of the Mew Mews, their manager is Hime Azumi and producers and song writers are Ryou and Keiichiro. The Aliens are lead by Kisshu and their manager and producer is Fukai Aoi (aka Deep Blue).This series will purely be made of the original mews, leaving out the characters from Tokyo Mew Mew Au Lait.
Relationships: Aoyama Masaya/Momomiya Ichigo, Kisshu/Ichigo Momomiya, Momomiya Ichigo/Quiche
Kudos: 4





	Mew Mew Idols

**Starting as normal girls, the Mew Mews were recruited to become members of a top secrete idol team helping to spread word to help save the planet and the species going extinct. In a competitive game of idols where they are met with rewards known as Mew Aqua Prizes, they work to beat their enemy, The Aliens, a boy band who works to beat them completely in the competition.**

**Ichigo Momomiya, Minto Aizawa, Retaisu Midorikawa, Bu-Ling Huang, Berry Shirayuki, Zakuro Fujiwara and Ringo Akai all work together to beat those opposing them in the best way they can. Convincing members made to join the Aliens to quit and regain themselves.**

**Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew Power in your face.**


End file.
